


Smudge

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Community: areyougame, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lovely sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudge

Angeal looks down at the small cadet kneeling before him, head bobbing up and down with the SOLDIER's hand tangled in pale spikes. The boy has a look of focused concentration on his face, and he barely hesitates as he swallows down what he can, one hand wrapped around the base and moving in counterpoint to his mouth.

Despite his youth, he's surprisingly skilled: either he's a natural, or he already has some experience. If it's the latter, then Angeal supposes he doesn't need to feel quite so guilty about this, but it's not as though he forced him into it, anyway.

Angeal can feel the tightening in his balls, the sense of impending orgasm, and it's impulse that makes him tug the boy back, pulling perhaps just a little too hard on blond strands as his cock pops free with a wet, sucking sound. A surprised look flickers across the boy's face, and Angeal comes, ropey white strands splashing across his lips and cheeks and even down onto the collar of his uniform.

That's what he was looking for, that look of artless bewilderment the boy wears at his actions, making him look young and innocent despite what he's just been doing, the evidence of which is now slowly trickling down his face.

 _Yes,_ Angeal thinks, reaching out one finger to brush the boy's cheek, smudging his semen across it in the process, _that's just perfect._


End file.
